Remembering You
by CCangel
Summary: Swanfire. Emma's thoughts and feelings when images of Neal come to mind after she drinks the potion. One shot.


Remembering You

Emma took the potion Hook gave her cautiously. His words had gotten to her and she felt a little ridiculous for believing a complete stranger. Nevertheless, here she was standing in front of the police station about to make another life altering decision. She drank it and everything about her life bombarded her. Storybrooke, magic, Regina, her parents, Henry…all of it had been unlocked.

Her heart and mind zeroed in on the one person she thought she would never see again: Neal. Every moment of their time spent together in Storybrooke became heart wrenching. She needed to know everything. So many questions needed to be answered. However, she couldn't rattle off her questions in public.

She remembered Hook was waiting for some recognition. "Hook," she said. He had a look of relief on his face.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. She was too overcome with emotion that she didn't answer him.

"Come on," she instructed. She walked quickly to her apartment. Once inside, Emma grabbed a bottle and two glasses. She needed to calm herself.

Hook poured and slid one to her. She picked up the glass swirling it around before gulping the liquid.

"Tell me what you know," Emma said.

"After we returned I realized there was nothing for me in the Enchanted Forest. I went to find my ship and I tried to live the life of a pirate again," Hook explained.

She arched an eyebrow knowing that was something he would do.

"All I know is that your parents are in trouble and they need you. They needed the savior," Hook continued. "Everybody was brought back by a curse. I don't know who did it or why. I had to make you remember. I could only scrounge up enough to make one potion."

She rubbed her forehead. "Yesterday I was a mother. And now all you've done is wake me up from a dream. A really good dream."

"Sorry love," he said. She paused before asking her next question.

"Where's Neal?"

"I assume back in Storybrooke with the rest of the lot. Why?" Hook asked.

"Because he is Henry's father and now he thinks the worst of him. And I-I…I just need to know," she said. Her eyes resembled someone desperate to be reunited with a loved one. Hook's eyes hardened a bit.

"You care for the lad," Hook said.

She sighed. "Hook…this isn't about whatever competition you had with Neal."

"I know it isn't. It's about you having to come to Storybrooke and we must go," Hook replied. The realization that Emma was too adamant about Neal hadn't gone unnoticed.

They were interrupted by the doorbell and Emma groaned.

"Who's that?" he questioned.

"Walsh," she said simply. Hook offered to get rid of him but she knew she couldn't do that. Walsh deserved some sort of explanation.

She led Walsh to the roof and tried her best to explain why she had to leave. He was clearly upset and she couldn't blame him. She said she needed time to think and now she was officially shooting down the idea.

Then she heard, "I wish you had never drank that potion." She was confused. All of the sudden his form changed and she was fighting him. The last thing she saw was a cloud of white dust. She heard Hook calling her name. She realized she was never going to escape her magic filled life.

Hours later, they were in Storybrooke. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. She left Henry with Hook and went to see her parents.

Her father, her mother remembered her but everything else was a blur. What surprised her was Snow's growing baby. She was going to be a big sister.

They spent the next few minutes talking. She had to tell them that Henry's memory was still gone. She asked about Neal again and they informed her of the house he was staying in. He had moved into Gold's home.

Emma spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. She didn't know if he would even want to see her. Things were them were still complicated.

She woke up the next morning trying to move as quietly as possible. Explaining where she was about to go to Henry was still hard. How do you tell your son you're about to see his father? The same man he thinks is deadbeat.

"Mom?" Henry called out sleepily. She walked to his side of the bed.

"Go back to sleep Henry. I'll be right back. I'm going to take care of something," she said. He gave her a confused look. "I won't be long," she added quickly before placing a kiss on his forehead. She walked out the hotel room and headed for Gold's.

Emma stood outside the door for ten minutes before touching the doorbell. Her heart quickened when she heard footsteps come down the stairs. She heard his voice and breathed deep.

He opened the door his mouth dropping to the ground at the sight of her. "Emma," he breathed out.

"Hi," was all she managed. He had this look only reserved for her. He took a step forward and quickly pulled her into a hug. His face was buried into her neck and she heard him let out a mumbled cry. Her own voice failed as she hugged him tighter.

They didn't know how long they were like in that position. Neal pulled back. "You remember?"

Emma nodded her head yes. He brought her in and led her to the living room. Neither of them could really believe the other was in the same room. So many things had to be said.

"I don't understand-

"Hook brought me back," she explained. She saw the anxiousness in his eyes. "He said my parents were in trouble and from what they told me, anything that's occurred in the past year is a blank."

Neal confirmed what she said.

"I'm sorry Emma," he said. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too," she cut in. "I didn't remember you had come back. When I remembered I wanted to come back as soon as possible. To my parents and to you."

He silently questioned if he heard right. She chuckled to keep the tears from shedding. "Surprised to learn that from me huh?"

"I just thought if you ever did come back, there was a chance you might still choose Hook," Neal said. Emma shook her head no.

"Getting back to you was my real driving force. I almost did something stupid and due to Hook showing up, it didn't happen," she said. "I realized that I still have feelings for you."

He approached her. "I've never stopped loving you. I really tried to find my way back to you." His tone was gentle and sincere. She wanted to cry.

"I still love you. I know there's a lot going on but I needed to see you," she responded. He smiled causing her to smile as well.

"Um, where's Henry?" Neal inquired. She sighed.

"At the hotel but he doesn't-

"Know who I am," he finished. His body went rigid. "He hates me, doesn't he?"

Her eyes went sad.

"I'll deal with it," he stated. He paused. "What happens now?"

"We figure all this out and get our family back," Emma said.


End file.
